


delete when done

by Bumblish_Bee, Samuel Wilson (Bumblish_Bee)



Category: Master of None (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblish_Bee/pseuds/Bumblish_Bee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblish_Bee/pseuds/Samuel%20Wilson





	1. Chapter 1

Over the next hour they watched the show with utmost attention. Former beat cop, Margaret, was instantly the three staff member's favorite contestant. The trio watched with delight as she survived round after round and eventually made it to the final round; desert.  
Sponsored by the morning saviors themselves, the mystery ingredients were Dunkin’s coffee beans and doughnuts. The seemingly impossible collection of ingredients caused the other contestant to freeze with confusion. Acting like she had done this many times before, Margaret ground the beans up in a blender into a fine powder that she started adding about a can’s worth of pie mix.  
"Holy shit, is that dispatch desert?” Asked James, licking his lips. “I haven't had that since-”  
“Shut up!” Yelled the other two, cutting him off.  
Margaret then poured the brownish slurry into a casserole tray which she topped with the broken up doughnuts. The mix was shoved into the oven for a half hour. Meanwhile, the other contestant simply poured the raw beans into a bowl on top of the doughnut before sitting on the floor and crying with hopeless confusion.  
With just minutes left on the clock, Margaret pulled the dish out causing the trio to collectively salavate. She walked up the judes table and placed it down before casually taking a bottle of pepper spray out of her purse and giving the dish a spritz.  
“She knows what she’s doing huh?” Remarked Kate.  
“For sure, I mean I'm not one for spice but I’d give it a try…” Said Sam in agreeance.  
The judges looked appalled as the second participant brought her bowl containing the mystery ingredient and only the ingredients up to the table. As the clock buzzed, one of the judges took a spoonful of Margaret's masterpiece to his mouth. Immediately, he vomited on the floor.  
The trio screamed their objections at the TV for the full three minutes it took the judges to explain that making someone physically sick was a disqualification. The judges handed the confused but grateful remaining contestant his check as he had won by default.  
“What the fuck was that?” Snarled Kate who seriously considered chucking her soda can at the TV.


	2. test test test test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hfkabg

aflaks;jlhkbna,km;ado'fsjihlgjn,m;fkdas';hogdu.bnj,.ml'PLA  
[OI'FSJU;HKV


End file.
